The present invention relates to golf accessories. More particularly, it relates to a device for releasably retaining one or more golf clubs so that the clubs are readily available as needed around a golf course putting green and so that the clubs can be carried using the device and supported in an upright manner around a putting green (or a practice tee) as needed. The device is adapted for selective attachment to a golf bag when it is not in use.
In golf, once a player""s ball is in the vicinity of the putting green, it is common for the player to leave his or her bag and carry only the clubs thought necessary for hitting the ball onto the green and into the hole. This eliminates the need for the player to carry his or her entire bag around the green. Also, many players utilize golf carts which are not permitted to travel on or near the putting greens. Thus, rather than return to the cart after each shot near the green to retrieve a new club, players typically carry all of the clubs they believe may be required to complete the hole.
Obviously, it is inconvenient for players to carry multiple clubs as described. Frequently, players lose track of the clubs and leave one or more of them on or near the green after the hole is completed. Also, when making a shot, the player must lay all other clubs on the ground where the grips can become wet or dirty. Of course, a player must then bend over to retrieve the clubsxe2x80x94an activity which many golfers wish to avoid. Another problem associated with manually carrying clubs around a putting green is that a player is discouraged from carrying all of the needed clubs. Thus, for example, a player may carry only a sand wedge and a putter, even though the player may require a pitching wedge, a chipper, or the like. The player simply does not desire to carry all of these clubs and will rely on those he/she has selected in advance (often before even viewing the xe2x80x9cliexe2x80x9d of the ball), even though it is possible that none of the selected clubs will be proper for the next shot.
Also, when hitting golf balls from a practice teeing area, golfers do not want to (or are not allowed to) carry their entire bag to the teeing area. Heretofore, golfers have had to carry their entire bag to the practice tee or have had to carry multiple clubs without aid of a suitable carrying device. Also, once at the practice tee, there has been found a need for a device for supporting clubs in an upright, secure, and convenient manner to allow a golfer to focus on his/her practice swings and to warm-up more efficiently and effectively.
Accordingly, there has been found a need for a device which allows a player to conveniently carry multiple clubs around a putting green or practice tee as needed, and to support these clubs in a convenient manner so that the player has access to needed clubs and is less likely to forget the clubs on the green after finishing the hole. Also, there has been found a need for such a device which conveniently attaches to a golf bag as required, and which may also be used to support the green flag and other golfing items such as tees, green repair tools, and balls.
The present invention relates to a device for releasably retaining golf clubs in a secure and convenient manner to facilitate play around putting greens and at a practice tee.
One advantage of the present invention is that it releasably retains and supports multiple golf clubs in a convenient manner for use on and around a putting green or practice tee.
Another advantage of the invention is that it supports multiple clubs in an upright manner with the heads near the ground to minimize accidental tipping of the device.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that golf clubs secured thereby are partially released upon insertion of the device into the ground to facilitate separation of a club from the device.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in its ability to securely yet releasably connect to the exterior of a golf bag while not being used around a putting green.
Still another advantage of the invention is that it eliminates the need to carry multiple separate clubs and lay these clubs on the ground when they are not in use.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that it reduces the likelihood a player leaving a club on or near a green after completing a hole.
A further advantage of the invention is that it is adapted to support the flag of a green in a manner which protects the flag and green from damage and in a manner which keeps the flag, itself, from contacting the green.
A still further advantage of the invention is that it speeds play by encouraging golfers to carry multiple clubs around the green, thus, eliminating the need for golfers to return to their bag after a ball is successfully landed on the green.
Another advantage of the invention is that it lowers golf scores by ensuring that players have the proper club selection to effect a golf shot around a green.
Still another advantage of the invention is that it is adapted to carry a ball, tees, a green repair tool, and the like.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in its ability to aerate the ground into which it is inserted on and around putting greens without causing damage.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the present application.